


El único que amé

by alstrk



Category: starker - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, He's an ass at first, High School AU, Hurt Peter Parker, Innocent Peter Parker, M/M, No Smut, No super heroes, Not entirely his fault tho, Starker, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is only a year older than Peter, kinda angst?, no beta we die like men, read at your own cringe risk, this is full of high school cliché shit
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alstrk/pseuds/alstrk
Summary: Cuando Pepper le preguntó “¿alguna vez te has enamorado de verdad?” él respondió que no, aunque muy profundamente, dentro de sí mismo, sabía que sí.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Primer acto: amor y descuido

Cuando Pepper le preguntó “¿alguna vez te has enamorado _de verdad_ ?” él respondió que no, aunque muy profundamente, dentro de sí mismo, sabía que sí. Si se refería por enamorarse a ese estado en donde uno siente que todo brilla cuando estás con _esa_ persona; cuando provocan que de tu piel salgan sensaciones de fricción y de emoción irremediables, donde a veces no puedes quitar la sonrisa de tu rostro, aún cuando tú la obligas. Ese estado donde sientes que todo estará bien, sea como sea, porque él está a tu lado… entonces sí, sí que se ha enamorado. Una sola vez.   
  
Ocurrió en el bachillerato, cuando solo tenía dieciocho años, y fue de la persona de quien menos lo esperaba.  
  
Tony era obviamente popular: con Stark como su apellido, ¿cómo no serlo? Sumándole a ello sus atractivos genes, su actitud parrandera y su despreocupada inteligencia, no podía sino llamar la atención de los demás jóvenes. Hombres o mujeres, él encontraba belleza en donde fuese. Quizá por eso también tenía fama de jugador, y francamente tal etiqueta no le parecía tan incorrecta. 

No fue hasta la clase de química avanzada que supo de la existencia de Peter Parker, de quien se habría enamorado en tan solo un mes después de conocerle. 

El chico era tímido, de pocos amigos, un nerd de la ciencia y de los cómics. Por su apariencia simple y poco llamativa era clara su posición de becario en su escuela. Pero nada de eso evitó el hecho de que Tony cayera en picado al ver las sonrisas ensoñadas del chico, entretejidas en sus labios como si tuvieran miedo de salir a la superficie por completo. No vio venir el sentimiento, le llegó de golpe: cuando no podía dejar de observar los pequeños rizos castaños formándose detrás de su oreja, o sus ojos avellana que siempre parecían estar asombrados, o el pequeño mentón respingado que se arrugaba cuando estaba demasiado inmerso en la clase. Cuando se vio a sí mismo esperando por el chico a unas cuadras del estacionamiento para llevarlo a casa, cuando se vio a sí mismo desesperado porque no había ido a clase por enfermarse, cuando el corazón le latió frenéticamente solo por verlo reír con sus dos amigos en el almuerzo… ahí supo que estaba enamorado. 

No fue difícil empezar a salir con Peter, dado que el chico también gustaba de él. Su primer beso fue detrás de las gradas, cuando Peter fue a verlo a detención e hizo que se escaparan juntos. Tony estaba por las nubes, aunque él mismo no lo notara. 

Nadie sabía de su relación furtiva, mas que los amigos de Peter. 

—¿Te molesta? —le había preguntado una vez mientras tenían una cita en el cine. 

—¿Mm? ¿El qué? 

—Que nadie sepa de nosotros. —dijo y Peter quitó su vista de la gran pantalla para verlo a él en la oscuridad de la sala. Tardó varios segundos en contestar. 

—No realmente. 

—¿Estás seguro? —Tony susurró cuando alguien les había siseado para que se callaran. Peter suspiró, y dijo que sí. 

La relación no duró demasiado, probablemente menos de seis meses. Estaban en último año, Peter se la pasaba ocupado estudiando duro para ser aceptado en alguna buena universidad por lo que no podía pasar mucho tiempo con él. Tony, por otro lado, ya tenía un puesto asegurado en el MIT, por lo que no se preocupó por ese tema. Al encontrarse cada vez menos acompañado por el castaño, comenzó a salir nuevamente con sus amigos. Ellos le habían intentado preguntar la razón de su distancia, pero Tony simplemente evadió cualquier tipo de respuesta. No tenían por qué saber, ¿verdad? Era algo muy íntimo de Peter y él, si lo decía, podría volverse todo un infierno. 

Ambos tuvieron que reducir sus citas en casa de Peter los domingos, cuando el chico tenía un poco de tiempo libre. Sus tíos apreciaban a Tony, y él se sentía cómodo ahí, aunque a Peter le pareciera riesgoso que fuera allí. 

—Si sigues viniendo, se darán cuenta. —había dicho Peter una vez, ambos acostados en el suelo de su recámara. Tony se rió. 

—No creo, ¿por qué lo harían, Petey? 

—Tony Stark viniendo a Queens constantemente, ¿no te parece eso sospechoso? Alguien lo notará en algún momento. No tendrías por qué venir a este lugar. —Peter masculló preocupado, pero Tony, como siempre, le restó importancia. 

Tal momento estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. El rumor de que Tony estaba saliendo con Peter se esparció rápidamente, alguien lo había visto salir del edificio donde vivía. 

Era el momento decisivo, donde tenía que elegir el paso que tenía que dar. 

Tony lo meditó, ¿debería aceptarlo? ¿Negarlo? No es como si la relación con el chico fuera a durar demasiado, ¿no? Tony tenía una lista larga de gente que quería meterse con él, ¿por qué rechazarlos a todos por algo que no duraría? Nada es para siempre, su padre le había dicho. Era hora de dejarlo. 

Pronto Peter dejó de recibir mensajes y llamadas de Tony, y los que él mandaba nunca se los respondía. Tony ya no estaba en ninguna clase con él. Ya no lo esperaba a unas cuadras del estacionamiento para llevarlo a casa, y mucho menos lo visitaba. Ni siquiera lo miraba cuando se encontraban en los pasillos. Como si nada hubiera pasado. 

El chico lloró por meses, incluso en la graduación, cuando lo vio bailar con su nueva novia hermosa y atlética. Sus amigos querían vengarse, pero lo único que Peter quería era superarlo. De algún modo ya lo presentía, que Tony rompería su corazón de esta forma algún día. Era lo que tenía que pagar por haberlo querido tanto, sabiendo lo diferente que ambos eran. 

  
  
  



	2. Segundo acto: fiesta y vacío

Tony vivió su vida frenéticamente por un buen tiempo, su popularidad en la universidad no hizo otra cosa sino intensificarse. Las fiestas y el sexo fue constante durante su primer año, hasta que se enfrentó con la repentina muerte de sus padres, con quienes nunca tuvo buena relación. Teniendo solo veintiún años, tuvo que comenzar a responsabilizarse en varios asuntos de la empresa de su padre. Fue como si lo hubieran aventado al mar sin saber nadar. La realidad era mucho más difícil para él, quien siempre vivió despreocupadamente. Ahora tenía que levantarse temprano, ir a la escuela, asistir a las reuniones ejecutivas, conseguir contratos, etc. Dentro de todo este desastre que intentaba resolver, Tony se encontró solo y se dio cuenta del enorme hoyo de vacío hallado en su alma. ¿Por cuánto tiempo lo ha tenido allí? ¿Lo habría tenido toda su vida? ¿Desde que nació? ¿O ha sido reciente? ¿Habrá habido algún momento donde lo sintiera allí?    
Tony no estaba listo para analizarse a sí mismo, ni descubrir la razón de la existencia de tal vacío, por lo que lo ignoró lo más que pudo. Vivió así sus veintes y sus treintas, haciendo como si no estuviera allí, en medio de su corazón, absorbiendo toda la felicidad que pudiera obtener de otros. Se casó una, dos, y tres veces. Nada estaba funcionando, y el hoyo parecía hacerse cada vez más grande conforme el tiempo pasaba. Pepper, su tercera esposa y la que alguna vez fue su secretaria, lo enfrentó de tajo en la última infidelidad que le encontró. Esa vez ya ni siquiera estaba molesta, parecía desesperada y francamente cansada. 

—Tony, te he conocido por años y sé que en algún momento me amaste, pero-

—Te amo. Te sigo amando. —Tony la interrumpió, con la tristeza en la garganta. 

—Lo haces, lo sé, pero no en la forma de una pareja. Me tienes cariño, me aprecias, pero no lo suficiente siendo tu esposa. En cuanto nos casamos, tu amor se fue por la ventana. —Pepper relató, mirándole con cierta lástima. Eso le estaba doliendo más.— Ya lo había visto con tu primera esposa, lo vi también con la segunda… quizá fue el enamoramiento que me hizo pensar que yo sería diferente para ti... pero claramente no lo soy, ¿no es así? —Tony se mantuvo en silencio, y Pepper tomó eso como su respuesta— Lo sé, lo sé. Tony, dime, ¿alguna vez te has enamorado de verdad? 

Tony la miró por un par de segundos, pero no resistió y bajó la mirada a sus zapatos. No sabía exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo, si era tristeza, coraje, vergüenza, o una mezcla de todas ellas. 

—No, no en realidad. —respondió, y cuando no escuchó a Pepper, levantó la vista. 

La mujer pelirroja estaba cerca de él, mirándole con profunda tristeza. Le colocó una mano en el hombro. 

—No quiero que te sigas destruyendo así, o que sigas lastimando a los demás. 

—Perdón, perdón, yo nunca- —a esas alturas, Tony no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas. Su voz, liberando por fin el nudo en su garganta, salió temblorosa y entrecortada— nunca te quise lastimar, Pep. Perdóname. 

Pepper lo abrazó, y finalmente Tony se soltó a llorar. Lloró un largo rato, y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, parecía como si estuviera sacando todas las lágrimas que no había derramado en toda su vida. El dolor se sentía abrasador, le quemaba las extremidades. 

—Debí darme cuenta antes, también. —Pepper le susurró, acariciándole el cabello. Debió darse cuenta antes que Tony tenía encerrado a su corazón, le había construido grandes barreras para ocultar el dolor que de ahí emanaba, aplicando una solución mecánica a un problema emocional. Era claramente algo que haría Tony. 

Después de aquel día ambos decidieron separarse de la manera más amable posible. Tony le dejó gran parte de la empresa, dado que ella ya la manejaba mejor, él sólo se encargaba del diseño y creación de nueva tecnología. Pepper, además, lo instó a obtener ayuda profesional. Tony por primera vez no se negó, y comenzó así un viaje de sanación emocional y espiritual. Enfrentar a sus propios demonios era lo más difícil, pero notó que al hacerlo, estaba también superándolos. Uno por uno, los superaría uno por uno, aunque eso le llevara todo el resto de su vida. 

En algún punto Tony terminó por aceptar la verdad que con tantas mentiras se había engañado a sí mismo: sí se había enamorado. Se había enamorado profundamente, había sentido la mayor felicidad y satisfacción en su vida con esa persona, y no lo había valorado en su momento. Peter Parker es de quien se había enamorado de verdad, en aquel tiempo de su juventud. El chico estaba lleno de talento e inteligencia, estaba seguro que se había convertido en un gran hombre y estaba ahora siendo exitoso en la ciencia en alguna parte del país, o en el mundo entero quizá. Si lo llegara a ver tan siquiera una vez más en su vida, le pediría perdón. Era la única persona que le faltaba de la lista de gente a la que había herido por su negligencia emocional. 

  
  



	3. Tercer acto: encuentro y perdón

La vida no tardó en encontrarlos nuevamente. Al año siguiente, Tony decidió dar una serie de conferencias en distintas universidades del país. Anteriormente ya le habían pedido dar algunas pláticas inspiracionales, pero siempre las había rechazado por dos grandes motivos: estaba terriblemente ocupado, y no se sentía una inspiración. Era un sex symbol, un galán millonario que resultaba ser inteligente y un alcohólico empedernido emocionalmente inmaduro, pero no era un ídolo inspiracional: era todo, todo, menos eso. 

Quizá nunca podría llegar a ser una persona virtuosa para las nuevas generaciones, pero al menos ahora lo estaba intentando. Estaba viviendo una nueva vida, y eso lo hacía sentirse una nueva persona...  _ podía _ llegar a ser una mejor persona, poco a poco. 

Después de visitar las universidades más grandes e importantes del país, decidió dar unas cuantas más en universidades pequeñas de Nueva York. 

Fue en una de estas últimas, cuando lo encontró. 

Peter iba caminando en uno de los pasillos, con su cabello fijamente peinado y un maletín colgado en su brazo derecho. Tony dedicó minutos enteros para verlo detenidamente mientras se acercaba: lucía fornido y masculino, su mandíbula se marcaba y parecía en general ya un hombre maduro —porque lo era—, aunque su rostro seguía irradiando esa ternura que siempre lo ha caracterizado. Cada vez lo veía con mayor nitidez, mejor atención y- oh, cierto, se estaba acercando hacia donde estaba él. Antes de poder intentar escapar, ya Peter lo había reconocido. 

—No pensé que te quedarías más tiempo después de la conferencia. —dijo Peter cuando llegó a pocos metros frente a él. Eso había sido lo primero que le había dicho después de tantos años sin verse, y estaba tan ensimismado en tenerlo ahí presente que Tony ni siquiera logró entender la oración.

—Peter, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, intentando recomponerse de su impresión. 

—Es mi universidad. —respondió con soltura—. Es decir, aquí doy clases. 

—Oh, ¿eres profesor? —Tony preguntó, sintiéndose tonto por ser incapaz de formar oraciones coherentes. Cuando Peter asintió, solo pudo parpadear. 

—¿Y bien? ¿Por qué sigues en esta humilde escuela? —Peter alzó una ceja, confundido ante la falta de seguridad que el propio Tony Stark estaba demostrando. 

—Ah, sí. —carraspeó— Quise, um, visitar el edificio. Hago donaciones para las cosas que les hacen falta a las pequeñas universidades. 

—He oído sobre eso, pero no creí que lo harías en esta porque no es tan conocida. Estoy impresionado. —Peter le sonrió— Llevo años trabajando aquí y conozco muy bien la universidad, ¿quieres que te de un recorrido? 

—Sí, bueno, si no te molesta. Claro. No tienes por qué hacerlo, Peter, yo- 

—Está bien, yo lo propuse, señor Stark. —Peter bromeó, parecía completamente relajado con su presencia. A diferencia de él. 

Peter lo guió por los pasillos, mostrándole el limitado campus: las aulas eran modestas, los auditorios no estaban tan sofistificados como los que había en el MIT o en la NYU, aunque tampoco eran carentes de espacio. Los laboratorios tenían apenas lo necesario, pero el equipo era rudimentario y poco actualizado. La biblioteca pasaba por algo parecido; pese a contar con lo suficiente, era considerablemente anticuada. 

—Y eso es todo el edificio. —Peter finalizó, deteniéndose y señalando hacia unos metros más adelante— Esa es la cafetería, ¿te parece si nos sentamos? Me están doliendo los pies. 

Tony se limitó a asentir, y ambos caminaron hacia el establecimiento. Mientras él se acomodaba Peter pidió un par de cafés. De regreso se sentó frente a él. 

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuáles son tus impresiones? —Peter preguntó, mirándole fijamente. Tony estaba tan intimidado con la seguridad que irradiaba el otro. Seguía sorprendido, pese a que era obvio que Peter en algún momento de la vida se daría cuenta de la valiosa y talentosa persona que era. 

—Es pequeña, pero se defiende. Podría haber estudiado aquí.

—¿Seguro? —Peter alzó la ceja.

—Yo, eh, lo digo en serio. —Tony se rascó la nuca y Peter no pudo sino echarse a reír. 

—Dios mío, Tony, y yo lo digo de broma. No tienes por qué reaccionar así. —suspiró Peter claramente divertido, y tomó un sorbo antes de continuar— Sé que es una universidad bien equipada, pero estoy seguro de que le encontraste uno que otro defecto, lo sé. 

Tony se obligó a destensarse él mismo. Estaba comportándose demasiado raro. 

—Bueno, sí. —Tony sonrió, meneando ligeramente la cabeza— Los laboratorios necesitan nueva tecnología, sentí que estaba de vuelta en el 2008 cuando entré. Muy rústico. —se sinceró— También pienso invertir en la biblioteca, no carece de nada importante, pero quizá implementar un software para la búsqueda y la recolección de libros físicos y digitales facilitará el trabajo a los bibliotecarios y a los propios estudiantes. Creo que eso es realmente lo único que me interesa mejorar. Todo lo demás está en perfectas condiciones. Trato de enfocarme sobre todo en donar a los programas de becas, considero que eso es lo que más debe importar en las escuelas. 

—Como el becario que fui toda mi vida, estoy de acuerdo. Gracias a las becas tuve la oportunidad de estudiar; siempre estaré agradecido por eso. Estoy seguro de que tu donación garantizará el futuro de muchos jóvenes. 

—Gracias, eso… eso es bastante alentador, de hecho. —Tony sonrió.— ¿Tú estudiaste aquí? 

—Algunos diplomados, sí. Pero me licencié en la Universidad de California. Ahí hice mi maestría, y mi doctorado también. De verdad es mi alma máter. 

—¿Doctorado? Eso es impresionante, Peter. Felicidades. —Tony mencionó, genuinamente contento.— En química, seguramente. 

Peter se rió. 

—Es verdad, soy bioquímico. 

—Eso es fantástico, ¿pero por qué en California? Estoy seguro de que en el MIT también lo habrías conseguido. 

—Fui aceptado ahí, y en la NYU también, pero terminé eligiendo la universidad de California porque me mudé allá con May después de que falleció mi tío Ben. 

Tony le miró anonadado. Nunca se enteró de eso, no supo nada de Peter después de haber roto con él. Era un jodido imbécil. 

—Peter, no lo sabía, de verdad lo siento. —Tony tomó de su café, sin saber realmente qué hacer consigo mismo. 

—Casi nadie lo supo más que MJ y Ned, en sí. —Peter se encogió de hombros— Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, y California me dio muchas cosas. Me ofrecieron un puesto en un centro de investigaciones que trabajaba directamente con la NASA, y ahí estuve un buen rato. 

—Wow, eso es asombroso, Peter. —Tony le miró con admiración, acomodándose de nuevo en su asiento después de ponerse tan rígido ante la noticia de la muerte de Ben.— ¿Pero por qué volviste aquí? Por lo que cuentas, tuviste una vida exitosa allá. 

Peter sonrió. 

—Puede decirse que tuve éxito, pero no era realmente lo que deseaba hacer para siempre. —explicó, tomándose lo último que quedaba en su taza de café— Supongo que mi sueño simplemente era tener algo seguro para vivir con mi tía May. Después de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta que extrañábamos Nueva York, pese a lo tumultuosa y contaminada que puede llegar a ser esta ciudad. Así que volví, acepté el trabajo de profesor por un tiempo en esta escuela, en lo que encontraba algo más, pero terminé amando ser profesor, así que aquí me quedé. Aquí también soy exitoso, aunque a mi manera. 

—Por supuesto. Es… eres alguien muy capaz, Peter. Logras lo que quieres si te lo propones, siempre admiré eso de ti. —ambos sonrieron, y el silencio reinó por unos segundos. Tony suspiró y carraspeó, para soltar lo que necesitaba decir.— A decir verdad, Peter, quiero pedirte disculpas. Fui un patán contigo, cuando estuvimos juntos. En realidad he sido un gran idiota todo este tiempo, pero eres la persona que más me ha dolido lastimar, de todas a las que he herido. Lo que te hice fue inmaduro y desconsiderado, y me arrepiento totalmente, todo el tiempo. Me disculpo, en serio. Lamento haberte hecho eso. Y mi psicóloga me ha dicho que no todos querrán perdonarme, están en todo su derecho de no hacerlo, pero quise decírtelo de todos modos.

Peter le miró seriamente por un momento y Tony pensó que estaba a punto de recibir una bofetada como ya había pasado con algunas de las personas a las que les pidió perdón. 

—Sí me lastimó, no voy a negar eso, Tony. Pero éramos muy jóvenes, y después entendí que solo eras un chico confundido y un poco desorientado, como casi todos lo somos en esa etapa. Lo superé, eso tenlo por seguro. No necesitas seguir atormentándote por ello.

Tony le miró, auténticamente sorprendido y aliviado. Sentía que podía respirar de nuevo, como si le abrieran los pulmones por primera vez en la vida. 

Hubo un silencio momentáneo, pero no incómodo. Se sentía como debería sentirse la paz interna, y Tony quiso llorar del alivio. 

—Me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, Tony, pero tengo que irme a casa. 

Tony sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, saliéndose de su fugaz realización de vida. 

—Ah, por supuesto. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, no te preocupes. Tengo automóvil. —respondió Peter sonriendo— Pero gracias. 

Peter se levantó del asiento y, antes de retirarse, Tony volvió a hablar. 

—Peter, ¿podría verte más seguido? —preguntó abruptamente, con las palabras pesadas en su garganta. El chico- no, el hombre le miró intrigado.— Quiero decir, seguiré viniendo a esta escuela por otros motivos y, um, quisiera saber si podemos reunirnos aquí… ya sabes, de vez en cuando. 

—Claro, no veo por qué no. —Peter dijo, alzando los hombros.— Estoy aquí la mayoría de mi tiempo. 

—Oh. Bueno. Sí. De acuerdo. —Tony aclaró su garganta, y se atrevió a sonreír— Nos vemos, entonces. 

Peter sonrió. 

—Nos vemos. 

  
  



End file.
